1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a parallel testing system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a parallel testing system with shared golden calibration table and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the development of technology, modern electronic products become better and better and the production yield continue to increase. Product testing before factory shipping is therefore extremely important since this step decides the quality of the product and also the speed of production procedure for the whole production line.
Take a calibration table from a high frequency communication module as example. Since the information contained in a calibration table often relates to calibration parameters that include path loss, amplifier gain, and clock signal, which has to be stored in the high frequency communication module for operation, the calibration table has to be burned into the memory of the high frequency communication module before it leaves the factory, so that the module can operate correctly.
All the calibration parameters in the calibration table have to pass through several complicated calibration procedures which consumes a lot of time. Conventionally, in a testing line, the calibration table of a previous device under test (DUT) is used as the forecasted calibration table of the next DUT, and if the forecasted calibration table can pass the testing condition, then the forecasted calibration table is written into the memory of the DUT. But, if the forecasted calibration cannot pass the testing condition, the calibration procedure has to be re-started. After having sufficient number of DUT tested and multiple calibration procedures executed, the calibration table will converge to a stable value. Since in conventional method each module has to pass through this testing procedure separately, it is difficult to conform to client's demand for the yield of high frequency communication module, and the only solution is to increase the testing line.
However, even though increasing the number of testing line might fix this problem, the time for calibrating each of the calibration table is still fixed and will not be reduced since the testing line operates and produces the calibration table convergence individually. Thus, not only does the process still consume a lot of time to converge the calibration table, but the cost also has to be increased to improve the performance.
Therefore, how to effectively reduce the time for converging calibration table so as to improve the performance without increasing cost is really an important subject.